Sakura and the Two Bears
Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue: Sakura and the Two Bears (カードキャプターさくら クリアカード編 プロローグ さくらとふたつのくま, Kādokyaputā Sakura Kuria Cādo-hen Purorōgu Sakura to Futatsu no Kuma) is Original Video Animation of Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in DVD format and will come bundled with the special edition of Clear Card Arc's Vol. 3 special edition manga release. It was released on September 13, 2017. Summary Sakura arrives late to school only followed by Syaoran, who reveals he was called by his mother. Mr. Terada announces that Eriol is returning to England, much to everyone's shock. Later Sakura tells Eriol that she feels sad about him leaving, but he asks her to compare how she feels next time someone close to her is leaving, that way she'll truly know the most important person in her life is. . After school, Syaoran spots Sakura and considers calling out ot her, but decides against it, however she turns and spots him, quickly inviting him to walk with her. Passing through the park Sakura asks him what it was he was going to say to her after the Tokyo Tower incident. After a moment of hesitation he confesses his feelings to her, She is stunned and unsure of how to respond, Syaoran leaves her, bidding her safely home. At the Kinomoto home, Touya and Yukito discuss Kaho's return, and her involvement with Eriol. Yukito asks about Sakura who is in her room pondering her feelings for Syaoran. Touya reaffirms his dislike of Syaoran. The next day, Sakura and Tomoyo go to Eriol's house to say a final goodbye to him, Kaho, Ruby and Spinel. Kaho gives the girls presents from England, and she also gives Sakura one for Syaoran. While walking to school Sakura tries to tell Tomoyo about what Syaoran had said, but Tomoyo had already figured out what happened. She assures Sakra that she'll figure things out. Sakura finds her present is a brooch shaped like a teddy bear. Taking a moment, she examines the two bears the one she intended for Yukito and the one Syaoran gave her, which causes her to blush which Kero comments on, She quickly rushes out to give Syaoran his present. After she leaves Kero questions what's so signiicant about the bear Syaoran gave her. On route to Syaoran's Sakura is unsure of what she's going to say. Arriving at Syaoran's, she notices a moving truck loading boxes. Spotting Syaoran, she rushes over to give him Kaho's gift, though is unable to look him in the eye. Trying to shift the conversation, she comments on the moving crew, and Syaoran tells her that he is leaving returning to Hong Kong, the next day, expressing how glad he was to have met her. Sakura wordlessly leaves while Syaoran is speaking with the moving crew, wanders home while wondering why she feels so sad. Remembering her promise to Eriol, and finally realises how she feels about Syaoran. She rushes home and retrieves her sewing kit in order to make a bear for Syaoran. Working long into the night, Kero asks if he can help but Sakura reveals to him that she wants to make it alone. Realising this is clearly important to Sakura, Kero tells her that he is there to help if she changes her mind. Some time later, Yukito arrives with food for Sakura. He realises that Sakra has found the person she loves the most, and is overjoyed for her, asking if she'll formally introduce them. Sakura sadly tells him that it may not be possible because he's leaving. Yukito and reassures her that even though he is leaving, they will see each other again. After working all nght, the bear is finished. Tomoyo calls Sakura to tell her that Mr. Terada said that Syaoran is leaving on the 10 o'clock flight and it is already after 9. Sakura is disheartened thinking she has missed her chance but Tomoyo tells her that she needs to try. With Touya's help, Sakura makes it to the bus station where Syaoran is waiting. Sakura gives him the bear she made him, and tells him that he's the most important person in her life. He accepts the bear, asking if he can name it after her, to which she agrees, asking if she can name the bear he gave her after him. As the bus begins to leave, Syaoran promises to return to Tomoeda when he is finished with his business in Hong Kong, and Sakura promises to wait for him. During a post credits scene, set two years later, Sakura's is now a junior high school student, She enjoys the freshly bloomed Cherry Blossoms. Spotting a familiar face. Syaoran, who she rushed to embrace happily. Characters * Sakura Kinomoto * Syaoran Li * Tomoyo Daidouji * Cerberus * Touya Kinomoto * Yukito Tsukishiro * Eriol Hiiragizawa * Kaho Mizuki * Ruby Moon * Spinel Sun Gallery File:Clear Prologue - Sakura running late.png File:Clear Prologue - Tomoyo in class.png File:Clear Prologue - Applause for Sakua's record.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran running late.png File:Clear Prologue - Eriol leaving announcement.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura & Eriol 1.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura & Eriol 2.png File:Clear Prologue - Syoaran considers calling out to Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura realises Syoaran is there.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura greets Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran confesses his love for Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura stunned.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran leaves a stunned Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Touya talks about Clow Reed.png File:Clear Prologue - Yukito expresses grattitude to Clow Reed.png File:Clear Prologue - Yukito asks about Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Touya mad about Sakura being upset.png File:Clear Prologue - Touya reaffirms his dislike of Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Kero watches over distraught Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura ponders how she feels about Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura & Tomoyo visiting Eriol.png File:Clear Prologue - Eriol & Kaho.png File:Clear Prologue - Kaho's gift for Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Eriol, Kaho, Ruby & Spinnel.png File:Clear Prologue - Tomoyo knows about Syaoran's feelings.png File:Clear Prologue - Tomoyo reassures Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Kero with Kaho's gifts.png File:Clear Prologue - Bear broch.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura reaction to gift.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura with bear she made for Yukito.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura looks at Syaoran's bear.png File:Clear Prologue - Kero with Syaoran bear.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura blushes thinking of Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura gives Syaoran Kaho's gift.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura learns that Syaoran is leaving.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura and Syaoran clow cards.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura tells Syaoran he helped her.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura & Syoaran discuss his leaving.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura on the verge of tears.png File:Clear Prologue - Syoaran tells Sakura he's glad he met her.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura's heart hurts.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura remembers what Eriol said.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura realises what her unhappiness means.png File:Clear Prologue - Kero playing video games.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura prepares to make bear for Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Kero wondering what's so important.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura tells Kero she wants to make the bear alone.png File:Clear Prologue - Kero tells Sakura he's there for her.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura thanks Kero.png File:Clear Prologue - Yukito brings food to Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Yukito reassures her about Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura finihed the bear.png File:Clear Prologue - Tomoyo calls Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura learns Syaoran's flight is soon.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura distrught.png File:Clear Prologue - Tomoyo tries to reassure Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura resolves to reah Syaoran on time.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura tells Yukito she hasn't got long.png File:Clear Prologue - Touya offers to take Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - School choir recital.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran on bus.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura calling out to Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura calling to Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran shocked by Sakura's arrival.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura presenting the bear to Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura admits her feelings to Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran names the bear Sakura.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura asks if she can name her bear after Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran promises to come back.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran asks sakura if she will wait.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura says she will wait.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran departs knowing he will see Sakura again.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura watches the bus disappear.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura begins middle school.png File:Clear Prologue - Syaoran silouhette.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura the bear.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura shocked to see Syaoran.png File:Clear Prologue - Sakura & Syaoran reunited.png Trivia * This OVA retcons some elements of the final episode of the original anime, such as the timing of Syaoran's confession, and Sakura now giving Syaoran a bear as opposed to the other way around, an event which now takes place at a bus stop and not the airport. ** Oddly the second movie still happens in within the canon as Sakura and her friends show Akiho the video of the play Tomoyo shot, however, the nameless Card was not created as a result of Syaoran leaving in this OVA. * Sakura and Syaoran's reunion takes place before school in the OVA, but it takes place after school during the first episode of the season. Navigation TomoCategory:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc